


A Dog’s heart

by dew_boy



Category: Don’t know - Fandom
Genre: Basedonarussianbook, Gen, idontknow, youvesearchedforthisig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dew_boy/pseuds/dew_boy
Summary: "Tommy, have you read Bulgakov's famous book “A dog’s heart”?"  The man in the green hoodie looked up from the battered book"No. So what?" Boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes didn’t even looked at masked man. "Why should I read a book from a Russian drug addicted guy who wrote it under fucking morphine?" Dream chuckles and smiles under his mask "No reason. Just asking. This book actually really,really interesting for me..."The man returned to the book, marking for himself  that in order to tame anyone you only need to be kind
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	A Dog’s heart

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NIT SHIP PEOPLE,ONLY CHARACTERS!!!  
> And first work I guess???

"Tommy, have you read Bulgakov's famous book “A dog’s heart”?" The man in the green hoodie looked up from the battered book  
"No. So what?" Boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes didn’t even looked at masked man. "Why should I read a book from a Russian drug addicted guy who wrote it under fucking morphine?" Dream chuckles and smiles under his mask "No reason. Just asking. This book actually really,really interesting for me..."  
The man returned to the book, marking for himself that in order to tame anyone you only need to be kind

The boy hugged his knees tightly, bending in half. Hunger is not the most pleasant thing. Especially when you're locked up in a cell with your tormentor and you don't even want to share food with him, what can you say about asking for one of his potatoes.But the pain in the stomach haunted. my head ached from how hot it was in the cage. It seemed to Tommy that he was about to melt, and the vat of water was on Dream's side as if it were evil. Tommy leaned his cheek against the obsidian wall. Although he was cool, but it wasn’t really helpful.Thin, dirty, hungry, sweaty. Tommy immediately reminded Dream of the main character of the story. Only the blond was a man, not a dog. although he sometimes behaved the same way .. Boy quickly scratches his head with his hand, like a dog full of fleas. 

Tommy stared blankly into the lava, it seemed that in another second and he would suddenly explode and throw himself into this beautiful, but murderous wave that would melt his skin and bones. Dream would not even have heard his cries and pleas for help. Dream rose from his seat, walking slowly towards the blue-eyed one. Kneeling down in front of the boy, who opened his mouth slightly and stuck out his tongue from the heat, Dream slowly brought his hand to his forehead, touching him. Tommy was hot. Rather, even boiling. He immediately succumbed closer to the cold hand of the man, with which he rested on the icy floor.  
"Are you really that hot?" Dream chuckled, dropping his hand from the boy's forehead to his cheek. With his other hand, he began stroking the back of the boy's neck. Tommy was breathing heavily, wishing Dream would touch him more, praying Dream not to stop.  
"Dre-.am.." Innit opened his mouth,but was shut  
"Shh.. Don’t worry,puppy,I will help you,so you don’t need to do anything "  
Dream’a voice was sweet and stringy like honey. His touches was light and quick. Tommy needed more. Man started to touch teen under his shirt,as if inadvertently grazing his nipples. Tommy gulped the air greedily, and Dream only laughed at the boy who was hungry for touch.The man slowly lowered his hands to the boy's thighs. Oh, Dream has long dreamed of touching them. They always seemed to him soft, but there was no way to actually touch them. And now boy was numb and very obedient,so Dream put his hands in Tommy's and began to touch, stroke, weakly pinch Tom's soft milky thighs. Man bit his lip of pleasure. Dream's hand unobtrusively touched the boy's groin, starting to stroke him, that the blue-eyed immediately noticed, tried to say something, but was again shut by Dream, this time with the kiss of a man who lifted his mask.  
"Shhh,Tommy. Don’t worry,you will love it~"  
Man licked blonde’a neck,continuing to tease the boy.Letting go of Tommy's cock from his underpants, Dream began to slowly move his hand up and down, sometimes stroking the head of Tom's cock with his thumb. Harsh moans began to erupt from the blonde's lips, saliva flowed down his chin. The boy held onto Dream's hand, which he was stroking him.Man grinned. Tommy is defenseless, malleable and completely in his hands.  
"Dre-Dream!."  
The boy gasped, clenching his knees and gripping Dream's arm harder. Biting his lip, Tommy came, completely falling on the man.  
The masked man grinned as he stroked the sleeping boy on the back.  
"Good boy"  
Dream smiled even wider at his thoughts that Bulgakov didn’t lie when he wrote that people just need affection and kindness .


End file.
